Our True Destiny
by PrincessOfTheNight95
Summary: It has been three years since anything eventful has happened on Mobius. Very soon, however, that will change. And if five girls don't realize their destinies in time, nothing eventful can ever happen again. Because the universe would no longer exist.
1. Long Time No See

**Hey, I'm back, my loyal readers! …not like I still have any readers after the period of time that I've been gone. But I've had the **_**worst **_**case of writer's block lately… until I came up with this story. It's been swimming around in my head for awhile, but I've decided to make it into a story. So, enjoy chapter one!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Sonic the Hedgehog is the day that the copy-and-paste bunny dominates the world.**

It is a beautiful summer day on Mobius. The sky is a most pleasant shade of blue, with some silvery clouds and a warm but not overbearing sun. There is a calm breeze blowing throughout the city. About two in the afternoon, the day is relatively young. The songbirds are chirping in their unique octaves, the critters have crawled out to run around, and the denizens of Mobius are out and about.

And what are our favorite Mobians up to?

19-year-old Sonic was constantly breaking world records in speed and chili dog eating contests. 14-year-old Tails was improving inventions and fixing up his workshop so it was more comfortable to live in. 21-year-old Knuckles had booby-trapped the area within 100 yards of the Master Emerald and had gone to explore Angel Island since he was getting bored of sleeping atop the gem all day. 17-year-old Amy and 20-year-old Rouge were out shopping most of the time, and 13-year-old Cream helped her mother out around the house. 18-year-old Tikal had gotten a substantial body (with the help of Tails) and she was busy getting to know the present world. Shadow had warmed up to the group and was acquainted with all of them, but he still had a rivalry with Sonic. Everyone was relaxing and enjoying life separately, until one day they each received an invitation from their youngest friend.

Cream had planned a pool party for all of her friends to celebrate the prolonged peace their planet has been experiencing for about three years now. Tails and Amy had eagerly agreed to come along. Sonic came because Cream had promised to make his well-known food of choice, chili dogs. Shadow and Knuckles came because they really had nothing better to do. Rouge came so she could annoy Knuckles. And Tikal came since she had never been to a party before.

The pool party was scheduled for two-thirty. Cream and Vanilla were preparing snacks. The in-ground pool was in the backyard, and the tables were set up and music was playing. The refreshments were in the cooler. The only thing missing was the guests. As soon as that thought crossed Cream's mind, Sonic appeared with Knuckles and Tails in tow.

"Hey, Cream, how've ya been?" He gave her his thumbs-up and went to attack the platter of chili dogs.

"Sonic, other people have to eat those too, y'know!" Tails called to his best friend.

"Don't worry, Tails. I made more than enough smacks for everyone." Cream said with a happy smile on her face.

Amy, Tikal, and Rouge appeared about four minutes later. "Hi, guys!" Amy waved. Since she was older and more mature, she didn't ambush Sonic. "What's up, Knucklehead? Have you gotten any smarter lately?" Rouge asked.

"Shut up, batgirl! I'm smart enough already!" came his reply.

Tikal was looking around in thought. (A/N: If you don't know how to picture her, imagine Starfire from Teen Titans and how she is around Earth stuff.)

Shadow was last to arrive. He immediately went over to Sonic and smacked his back hard enough to make him temporarily choke on his mouthful of chili dog.

"Hey, Shad!" Sonic greeted after recovering. "Let's have a chili dog eating contest. Right now." Shadow stated.

"You're on. And I warn you, I've been practicing!" And with that, the two delved into the massive mountain of freshly-prepared chili dogs, never to be heard from again… or maybe just another half hour.

The other two guys and Tikal were swimming while the remaining three girls ate snacks. Suddenly, 19-year-old Silver and 18-year-old Blaze entered the yard. "Hey, what's up, guys? We haven't seen you for such a while," Blaze called.

"Silver! Blaze! You came!" Cream ran up to them, beaming. "Yeah, we wanted to see what you guys were up to," Silver added. Then he yelled, "Hey, Knuckles! My great-grandmother could dive better than that!"

"Oh, really? Bet _you_ couldn't, though!"

"I'll own your spiny butt any day!"

"I'd like to see you try, wimp!"

"Oh, it's on!" And with that, the two, plus Tails and Tikal, were engaged in a diving contest.

Amy, Rouge, Cream, and Blaze were watching the competitions from their lounge chairs. "So, what have you been doing, Blaze? Have you and Silver gotten any farther than friendship?" Amy giggled. Blaze blushed a shade of light pink. "D-Don't say that so loudly!" The pink hedgehog sipped her soda. "It's not like they'll hear us, anyway. So, have you?"

"No…" Blaze sighed. _I know it's going to happen. I've read it in the texts of my time. I have to inform them! That's why I came… Silver thinks it's just to see everyone else… they must learn their destinies before it is too late…_

"Blaze?" Cream's voice brought the golden-eyed cat out of her thoughts. "Is something wrong?" _She seemed like she was thinking about something serious. Something really big…_

"No, it's nothing. I think I'm just hungry." She reached over to the snack table and grabbed the platter of sushi. She began to eat with a pair of chopsticks she had gotten from the chopstick holder.

Rouge filled a plate with crisps of many different flavors and started a conversation about how nice it's been without Eggman around. They haven't seen or heard from him in years. "It's almost like it's too peaceful, though. Like something beyond our comprehension is going to happen soon, but we just don't know what it is yet."

"Wow, Rouge, it's like you know that something like that will happen," Amy said, putting her soda down. "But I can't help feeling the same way."

"I agree." Cream piped up, pulling her huge ball-shaped lollipop out of her mouth. The thing had a four-inch diameter; it's a wonder how she got it in.

_If only they knew how right they were._ "Blaze? Are you sure you're okay?" Cream's voice brought Blaze out of her thoughts once again. "I told you I'm fine." She said curtly, then swiftly changed the subject. "How about we have a dance-off?"

"I'm game!" Amy said cheerfully. The other two girls agreed and Cream put on some different music with a more energetic beat.

Sonic and Shadow were still stuffing their faces with the chili dogs. They didn't show signs of stopping soon. The diving contest was still in full swing, with the diving board about 100 stories off the ground and the four participants were doing as many flips and twists as they could before hitting the water with barely a splash. Tails and Silver used their abilities to their advantage. It was pretty cool to watch.

The girls had fun with the dance-off. In the end, Sonic and Shadow tied in their chili dog eating contest, both looking ready to vomit at any moment. Tails won the diving competition, and Amy won the dance-off. After the two hedgehog rivals were given some ginger ale, everyone decided to swim around in the pool, talking or splashing each other. Silver used his telekinesis to lift a good amount of the water and hit Sonic over the head with it. This provoked a water fight between the guys, and in the end Sonic had a bomber plane, Tails made a robot, Knuckles had a chainsaw, Shadow had guns with real bullets, and Silver had a stealth plane. The strangest thing was that all these objects were made entirely of water but operated just like the normal versions. It was weird.

Overall, they had a good time. All is well.

Or is it?

**End of chapter! What did you think? A bit of foreshadowing. Well, it won't be updated for a few days because I'll be busy, but I will be back! Please review! I have a basic sense of the storyline, but if you have any ideas I'll gladly take them!**


	2. Weird Occurances

**Of course all is not well. If it were, we wouldn't have a story, would we? Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention the pairings: ShadowxRouge, SonicxAmy, TailsxCream, SilverxBlaze. Enjoy!**

The pool party ended at about half past six. Everyone was busy helping Cream clean up. Then Silver spoke up. "Hey, guys, Blaze and I were thinking we could live in this dimension for awhile. Things in our dimension are getting boring."

"Well, there is one thing wrong with that." Tails countered. "Would a princess be able to leave her kingdom just like that? What will the people think?"

"Trust me, Tails, it will be okay." Blaze reassured. "My parents have it all covered, and besides, they actually told me to come, so I don't have a choice. Silver wanted to come along, though."

"Alright, then Silver can stay with me since I've just added some bedrooms in the workshop."

"Blaze can stay with me since I have a couple extra rooms." Amy offered.

So that's how it would be for some time. When everyone finished clearing up, they went back to their respective homes. Sonic and Tails and now Silver were staying in the workshop. Knuckles glided (is that a word?) back to Angel Island with Tikal close behind. Cream and Vanilla bid everyone goodbye and went back inside. Blaze and Amy walked to Amy's house, and Shadow and Rouge departed for Rouge's mansion.

XxXxXxXxX

It is now around eight in the evening. It's been a week since Silver and Blaze moved in. At Amy's house, the sugar-colored girl was brushing through her soft wavy hair. She had matured physically and mentally quite a bit over the past few years. Her hair now reached the middle of her back and her figure was curvy yet graceful and elegant. She had long limbs and full lips, but her forest-green eyes remained large and sparkly, as they always had been. She had just taken a bath and she wore some pink pajamas with pictures of donuts all over.

Amy reached for her hair mousse only to realize that she had put it across the room next to one of her four vases of pink roses. Wondering why she didn't remember this, she kept reaching for it even though she knew she couldn't touch it. She felt a strange power inside her. Suddenly, one of the roses sparked, grew, wrapped around the hair product, and smashed it against the wall by the dresser.

Amy stood there in surprise. She didn't care that her favorite mousse was currently ruining her carpet. She was too busy wondering how the hell that just happened.

Across from Amy's room, Blaze sat on her bed. Her figure was much like Amy's, only her limbs were slightly longer and her slightly wavy lavender hair reached her waist. Her eyes were also a little narrower. Her room was decorated with violets and purple candles. Lots and lots of purple candles. Fire always had a calming effect on her.

She had just heard a crash in Amy's room. Smoothing her purple sleepshirt, she got up and walked over. When she opened the door, Amy was cleaning some mousse from her carpet. "Hey, Amy, are you okay?" Blaze questioned.

"I think so, but the strangest thing just happened. This is going to sound crazy. I was reaching for my hair mousse across the room and a rose is the vase sparked and smashed it against the wall." Amy said. "It was so weird. And I felt some kind of power inside of me."

"That is weird, indeed. Now get some rest. You look tired." Blaze said, swiftly changing the subject. She walked back to her room, faking a yawn. "But it's true!" Amy assumed that Blaze didn't believe her. "Never said it wasn't," the cat defended. "Night." She closed her door.

Amy furrowed her brow in thought. _Blaze's eyes told a different story than her words. I wonder what it means…and she seems to know what's going on and why. I'll ask her about it tomorrow…_

Even though she wasn't the slightest bit tired, Amy flopped into bed and promptly fell asleep.

On Angel Island, Knuckles was busy wolfing down his nightly delivery of grapes. Tikal was bored, so she decided to walk around the island. She wore a long white strapless nightgown. Her figure was also much like Amy's, except her orange-red echidna quills flowed to her knees. Her hair flowed in the cool night wind as she walked. She took in the smells and sounds of the lush forest with her ice-blue eyes closed.

After a while, Tikal came across a cave. She stepped in and walked around some more. At first, it seemed like an ordinary cave. But upon closer inspection of the walls, she found that an ancient message was written on them. She could not read the symbols, though. Tikal put one of her hands on the wall, and suddenly the symbols glowed. _What the-? _Before Tikal could react, the glow had engulfed her body and she found that she could now read the symbols. They read:

_**Manipulator of the Mind, it is time for you to know your destiny. You must find the one who can tell you; you must also find those who share your destiny. The one who tells you is one who shares your destiny and the others are closer to you than you may think. You must find them before it is too late. Now go!**_

"Wait!" Tikal yelled, but the glow had already faded and the symbols reverted back to their unreadable (word?) selves. "Manipulator of the mind? Before it is too late? What's that supposed to mean?" She pressed her hand back against the wall, but nothing happened. _I guess it's a one-time message…_

She ran back outside only to remember that she had had her eyes closed for most of the walk and so she didn't know how to get back to the Master Emerald. _Damn…why didn't I think of that?_ Then she closed her eyes and saw a moving image. She didn't know how she knew, but she knew that it was the path she had taken on her walk. The image froze on a patch of woods just before the clearing with the Emerald. Before Tikal could comprehend anything more, she opened her eyes to find that she was in the patch of woods she saw in her mind. _Whoa, did I just…no, this must be some sort of delusion. _Tikal pinched herself on all four limbs and even slapped herself. But nothing changed. _No way. I just… teleported…_

The confused echidna girl walked into the clearing to find her descendant still eating grapes. Determined to get her mind off of the strange events, she spoke up. "How many of those things do you eat, anyway? Does your stomach have a limit?"

"As a matter of fact, it doesn't." Knuckles replied.

"Well, then I'm going to get some sleep." Tikal walked into the shack that Knuckles had built not too long ago. She found her room and lay awake in her bed. _What the hell happened back there? Maybe I should tell the other girls about it. Yeah, I'll tell them tomorrow. This is too confusing to think about by myself._

Meanwhile, at Rouge's mansion, the female bat was watching TV in her living room. Her figure was more mature than any of the other girls'. Her legs were the longest and her body was the curviest. Her silvery hair had grown out at an alarming rate and it currently reached her hips in bouncy ringlets. Her wings had also grown slightly, so she now had her woman's body like all the other girls. Except Cream, who is only thirteen. Rouge wore a black silk slip that reached her knees but had slits going up the sides to her hips.

She was getting hungry, so she decided to make herself some egg rolls that she had in the freezer. She put two in the pot and attempted to turn the burner on. When it didn't light, Rouge got a match from the candle drawer, struck it, and held it to the burner. That didn't work, either. Rouge was known for keeping a cool head, but when she was hungry, her temper usually got the best of her.

"Just light, dammit!" She thrust her hand at the burner and was all but shocked when a silver flame shot out and lit it. She cautiously poked her slender finger through the surreal flame and was astonished when it didn't burn. _Wow…did I create this? But…how? What's happening to me? What's going on?_

She was so busy wondering what the hell was happening to realize that her egg rolls were already cooked and burnt. "Damn! Now they're burnt! How am I supposed to eat them now?" At that statement, the egg rolls glowed pink in unison with Rouge's hand. When it faded, the egg rolls were cooked perfectly. _Did I just fix the egg rolls? Did I just 'heal' them? It's almost as if it was by magic…_

Rouge had no more time to ponder this, because the racket made Shadow wonder what was going on in the kitchen. He came down to see her holding a pot of freshly cooked egg rolls. "Are you alright, Rouge?" he asked a bit uncertainly. To someone who didn't see what went on, the words that she had said a few moments ago didn't make much sense. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine!" Rouge laughed nervously. "Want one?" Before Shadow could answer, Rouge put an egg roll in his hand and went back to the TV. She crossed her legs and jammed her food into her mouth. Shadow raised an eyebrow before going back to his room.

Rouge sighed in relief. _That was close. If he came down an instant earlier, he would've seen the glow. _She stared at the screen chewing on her snack, not paying any attention to what was going on. _I'll tell the others about it tomorrow._

After a while, Rouge got bored and went to bed.

Lastly, at Cream's house, the teenage rabbit was washing up the dishes for her mother. She finally put the last dish on the drying rack and went upstairs to take a bath. Cream put her towel on a rack in the bathroom, undressed, and stepped into the tub of warm, soapy water. She drew her knees to her chest and sighed. Cream's figure was not that of a woman, but she was still curvy and long-limbed like the other girls. Her warm brown eyes sparkled in the light reflected off of the crystal water. She had a silky tuft of caramel-colored bangs that cut off just above her wide eyes. Her soft lips were beginning to fill out.

The young rabbit girl twirled her finger in the water, watching as the surrounding bubbles followed the source of the disturbance. _Why can't I shake the feeling that something really big is going to happen soon? It's not just how Blaze was acting earlier. I feel it too…but if something is going to happen, then the question is: what _will_ happen?_

Cream laid back onto the water and let herself float atop it, her arms straight out on either side. _And another thing: I seem to always get a strange powerful feeling at night. It is strongest at the new moon. Maybe I should tell the others about it tomorrow. Peculiar things have been happening to all of us lately…and Blaze seems to know why…_

_Why _is_ Blaze really_ _here anyway? She and Silver claim that it's just to see all of us. Maybe that's what it is to Silver; he doesn't seem to know what Blaze does. She said her parents sent her. They must know what will happen, too. Whatever that is. But it will be no use to try to think about this on my own. If we're all connected to this, whatever it is, we should all meet somewhere and discuss it together. Maybe we can get Blaze to tell us what is going on…_

Cream turned the water off and got out of the tub. She wrapped a white towel around her slender body and walked into her room. She put on a yellow tank top with orange, yellow, and ice blue polka-dotted shorts. She bid Vanilla goodnight and went to her bed. _Maybe this period of peace really was too good to be true…_

XxXxXxXxX

The next morning, everyone was doing their usual morning stuff. Sonic was out on his run, Tails was eating a bowl of cereal, Knuckles and Shadow were still snoring away, Amy, Cream, and Blaze did some grocery shopping, and Rouge watched the news with a cup of coffee.

The rest of the morning and the early afternoon passed without much taking place. At about five in the afternoon, all of the girls decided to take a walk through the park together.

"Guys, I have some things I need to tell you." Amy started. "Weird things have been happening lately to me and I wondered if anybody else has been experiencing anything weird. I can somehow control energy."

"As a matter of fact, I have," said Tikal. "If I picture a place in my mind, I would suddenly be there. I've also broken quite a few things by levitating them by accident…"

Rouge spoke up. "Whenever someone is hurt, all I have to do is want them to be okay again and they are suddenly healed. Plus I have the ability to produce silver flames at will."

Cream piped in. "I always feel strongest when the moon is new. It's like my energy level is connected to the sun."

Rouge turned to Blaze. "You know what's going on, don't you? You've been acting a little strange lately."

The golden-eyed cat let her hair flow in the wind and averted her eyes to the overcast sky. "Yes, I know exactly what is happening. And it's time you four knew, too." She looked at all of the other girls. "What I am about to tell you all will change your lives. Forever."

**Aaaaand cut! Hope you all liked the chapter. Next one up soon. Please review!**


End file.
